Poems of Alex Rider
by ryddance
Summary: A collection of poems relating to Alex Rider and exploring reasons, thoughts, feelings, and symbolism. Each poem is a separate piece unless stated otherwise. Warning if I feel them necessary will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. Rated T because I really don't know where the Whac-a-Mole will pop up next.
1. Chess

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Alex Rider. **I do however have ideas that apply to Alex Rider and his experiences. :) I like to pick on him.

**This will be a collection of poems describing the hardships and experiences of Alex Rider, perhaps not all bad. Don't be surprised if any of the poems don't correspond with a previous one. Example being in one Alex despises spying and the other he loves it. Just an extreme example. There will probably be some fluffiness, *attempted* humor, angst, darkness, etc. A range of moods. Tenses may shift between poems, same as point of view. Really, this will just be for any poem that pops into my head about Alex. Which I can think of a few right now.**

**If I feel there is any content requiring a warning, I will post it at the beginning of the chapter.**

**So I guess you could call this "Alex Rider's Book of Self-Conscientious Poems" or some long thing like that if you ****_really_**** wanted.**

* * *

**Chess**

I am the pawns in this game of chess.

Each pawn being a piece of my soul.

The Hand of fate ignores my distress

As I move across the board seeking a hole.

I weep silently as each piece of me

is killed off bit by bit.

Fate ignores my desperate plea

As I make each sacrifice, populations to benefit.

The tyrannical Hand throws me to the black

But am I not on this side of light?

There is no way I may draw back

For if I do the guilt would constrict me tight.

Slowly I advance into the battlefield.

I bend and weave to the war-cry as if in trance.

To each weapon, strike, and spurt of blood to be congealed

I allow barely a glance.

I deliver a killing blow

To my opponent of the darkness

and the horror in my chest does grow,

For all the while I realize the world is as loveless as this game of chess.

I desperately try to reach the other side,

but the hole I spoke of has since filled.

I could get there fast enough, though I tried.

Still I carry on, for with desperation I am instilled

I, the little pawns

Have taken down the king

Ending the game, not with brawn

But with much luck and cunning.

But my experiences have left me with blight,

I am spotted, the colors blur 'til merged;

'Till the gray of dying flesh is yielded from black and white.

The horrors of the world orders innocence purged.

I feel my soul breaking and dying,

Both dark and pale, for by now I cannot tell which is right.

Each fragmented piece I desperately string

above the damning firelight.

**END**

* * *

**So. Any questions? (Review) I will try to explain anything you would like. I don't bite so feel free to ask. **

**Why I chose Chess: I was just thinking of how Alex is used as a pawn and it got me to thinking about chess. Now. I've ****_played_**** chess but not ****_well._**** So anything that is wrong, I apologize for. But a lot of it can be closely tied to Alex's spying experience. It shows, in a way, how the 'real world' is like a game of chess. Strategy, cunning, sacrifice, defense, offense, power, a dash of luck. (Wow. The number of times I have said "If I had waited a little longer..." or "That could've happened to me," or "OMFG, if *insert something* had happened, I would be dead." :| It's a world of What-ifs I tell ya) I feel the pawn fits with how Alex feels. ****_But_****, the pawn is so important. They can mean the difference between success and failure. And I included the dark/black and white/pale bit as a way to show how he could be the pawns between both sides. The life of a spy is tainting him and stripping him of his innocence. Almost like he is inbetween sides. Prime example being in ****Scorpia.**** Then I couldn't resist the whole "Hand of fate" thing. I think it's fitting.**

**Please, some feedback? :'S Let me know what you think. As always, suggestions! What do you think the subject of another chapter should be?**


	2. You Must

**You Must**

When you have been thrown into the deep end and left to soak

And with nothing with which to float,

You must grow fins.

The waves wash over you and water fills your lungs.

you sputter because you still need air.

The air you now breathe is not pure and you are suffocating

Because you inhale the air your enemies exhale.

You must grow gills.

Every needed breath is like you are drowning.

vision goes red.

You've never noticed how you're swimming in red.

It's all around you, your enemies.

Below, the black depths leer up at you

And surrounds you as you descend.

Warm red ocean blends with black.

Red, color of blood.

Black, color of evil.

Red-tinged depths.

There is no light here.

But wait, what is that bulb?

Is it a light to end the dark, the solidarity?

A beacon of hope?

You swim desperately for the bright white light,

But you never reach before you are snapped up by hidden jaws.

You must tear free.

It matters not where you swim.

You are marred by your ordeal,

And you see the darkness every time you close your eyes.

You must gather your strength.

You must leap onto dry land.

You flail and gasp.

Your gills fade but remain, always ready for action.

Your eyes adjust to the clarity of the clear air.

So light.

So free.

Innocent.

Ignorant of that which resides under the surface.

You gaze at the water lapping at your feet.

The waves give no indication of the turbulent currents.

You must look away.

You can't look away.

You can't abandon it, and you travel along the shoreline.

You can always see it,

It whispers to you, an ever present siren song.

You must ignore the temptation.

**END**

So. I just came up with this in PreCalc. New teacher, and he's throwin' us off the deep end. (thought of calling this that) No proofreading just wrote it down and then typed it. Kinda feel like a beat the subject to death with a broken stick.

EDIT: And now, a couple days later, I am editing to hopefully take out that awful...thing. Ya know where it was say whether it was bolded, italicized, etc? Only it wasn't. I told you but didn't show you. I think it was a glitch cuz I typed it on my iPad.


End file.
